


I Adore You

by wakingup



Series: mcr crossing [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakingup/pseuds/wakingup
Summary: It’s a bright and beautiful Sunday morning when Mikey grabs his gardening kit and heads outside. His tulips have needed a little care lately, and there’s no excuse not to do it today. As he closes his front door, he glances at his flowerbed. He drops his gardening kit in horror.“No!”Someone has trampled his flowers, for the third time that month.“PETE!” Mikey screams at the top of his lungs, whirling around and looking towards the house of his closest neighbor (and most likely suspect).





	I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this crossover but here it is anyway.
> 
> yeah...sorry? haha

It’s a bright and beautiful Sunday morning when Mikey grabs his gardening kit and heads outside. His tulips have needed a little care lately, and there’s no excuse not to do it today. As he closes his front door, he glances at his flowerbed. He drops his gardening kit in horror. 

“No!”

Someone has trampled his flowers, for the third time that month. 

“PETE!” Mikey screams at the top of his lungs, whirling around and looking towards the house of his closest neighbor (and most likely suspect).

There’s no response, so Mikey drops his gardening gloves on top of his fallen kit and marches over to knock on the door. “Pete! Are you home?” He calls while rapping on the wooden door.

A moment later the door opens a crack, and all Mikey can see are the ears of Pete’s Werewolf Hood. “Hi, Mikey.” He says cheerfully, but doesn’t open the door any further, which Mikey finds suspicious. The whole room (so the entire house) is dark behind Pete, and Mikey can’t see anything. 

“What the heck are you doing?” Mikey asks, momentarily distracted. 

“Science, cutie.” Pete says proudly, not budging at all.

“Uh…okay, whatever. Have you seen anyone around my house?” 

Pete looks around Mikey towards his house, the door opening marginally wider. “I don’t see anyone there, cutie. Why, do you?”

Mikey has to really control himself to avoid rolling his eyes and storming away. “Not now. I mean earlier, or last night, or ever. Someone has been trampling my flowers.” 

Pete looks at him with wide, sad eyes. “Oh no.” 

“Uh, I mean, they’re not all dead, it’s just…annoying.” Mikey’s a little uncomfortable with how sad Pete looks over it.

“Oh no.” Pete says again, staring past Mikey at the poor flowerbeds. “Didn’t see anyone. I have to go.” He says quickly and snaps the door shut.

Well, that was a bit weirder than Pete normally is, but only a bit, and Mikey doesn’t have time for this.

He sighs heavily and drags his feet back to his house. Since his gardening enthusiasm is killed for the moment, he decides to take a walk around and do some errands instead. And maybe someone else knows who has been in his flowers.

He takes his gardening supplies back inside, and puts on his Black Denim Jacket and Purple Knit Hat. He tucks his Retro Umbrella under his arm just in case it decides to rain later. He packs a bunch of supplies into his knapsack, and then he’s ready to go.

On his way out, he passes his new neighbor, some short dude in a Spiderweb Tee and Monster Mask. He wonders if this guy has met Pete yet and how long it will take them to try and convince Mikey to be a spooky creature with them. They wave at each other, but he seems to be in a stormy mood, so Mikey leaves him be. It took him a while to adjust to the Town and it’s peculiarities, too. Or maybe he’s just naturally grumpy.

Mikey’s errands take him all over town, to the Post Office to mail a letter to his mom, Nook ’N’ Go to check out the new furniture even if he can’t afford it, Bea’s house to pick up his scrapbooking supplies, and finally the Museum. But no one has seen anyone around his house at night, which doesn’t actually surprise him because Pete and Gerard are probably the most nocturnal in Town—except for Blathers, but he rarely leaves the Museum.

He asks anyway as he hands over the Orchid Mantis he caught yesterday, but Blathers is too excited about the new addition to pay attention to Mikey’s questions.

By the time they get the Orchid Mantis settled into the exhibit, and Blathers has stopped thanking him, Mikey has more or less given up on solving his mystery. Maybe it’s just coincidence that it keeps happening to him. Maybe it’s wild animals. It isn’t doing him much good to worry over it, so he tries to let it go as he continues about his day. 

He’s on his way to the Beach when he sees Pete sitting at the small pond. Pete’s sitting at the end of the dock, back turned and feet dangling off the edge. Mikey smiles to himself and heads over, calling his name so that he doesn’t surprise him. It would be hilarious if Pete fell into the pond, but he isn’t mean enough to make it happen. 

“Hey, cookie, whatcha doing?” Mikey asks, taking a seat next to Pete and letting his legs dangle as well. His are long enough that his toes brush the surface of the water, and he kicks up a few ripples. Mikey notices that Pete’s hands are covered in dirt, and there’s a similarly dirt-covered shovel sitting next to him. He raises a brow curiously. 

“Hmm? Oh! I heard a rumor that there’s a rock that will spit out bells. You just have to find it and hit it over and over.” Pete shrugs like it’s no big deal. Mikey has never heard this before. “I’ve been hitting rocks for a few hours now, but no bells. I was hoping…well, nevermind.” Pete shrugs and folds his arms, not looking at Mikey and staring into the pond.

Mikey wonders if Pete’s okay. He’s been weird lately. Even more inconsistent and dodgy than Mikey had gotten used to him being over the last few years. 

“You need bells for something?” Mikey asks. He doesn’t have any to give, but he wants to know what Pete is up to. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Pete’s serious look fades and he winks at Mikey. “You have a butterfly on your hat.” He adds brightly, staring at the top of Mikey’s head now. 

“Ack!” Mikey flops his hands through the air, not actually trying to hit the butterfly. He just doesn’t want it using him as a perch. He feels silly when he sees the monarch flutter out towards the other side of the pond, totally harmless. 

“It suited you. Because you’re both pretty, cutie.” Pete says with one of his wide-ass smiles. Mikey rolls his eyes. Pete is always saying shit like this. 

Except Pete is still staring at him a moment later, and he isn’t smiling anymore. Mikey swears Pete licks his lips. Is Pete thinking about eating him? Weirder things have happened. Oh god, maybe Pete is turning into a werewolf, maybe he’s found a way to manifest his aesthetic choices. 

“Uh, Pete? You okay?” Mikey asks uncertainly, a shiver running down his spine as Pete’s eyes drop to his throat. 

“Huh?” Pete seems to snap out of it, and starts smiling again.

“Oh, yeah, I’m great. You gonna be home later?” He asks, tilting his head and kicking his feet faster, playfulness returning.

“Okay, if you say so.” Mikey says, eyes still narrowed in suspicion for a moment. But Pete is just sitting there, giggling at a fish now, so…maybe it’s fine. “Yeah, just have a few more things to do. I’ll be back a bit after dark probably.”

“I sleep better knowing you’re next door.” Pete coos, batting his dark lashes at Mikey. 

“I know, cookie, I know.” Mikey tells him fondly, before standing up and waving goodbye.

He slings his knapsack across his shoulder and walks back to solid land, skirting around the edge of the pond to the other side so he can head down the path to the Beach.

The sun is low in the sky, casting everything in an orange glow, and for a moment Mikey’s breath catches in his chest and he can’t stop looking at Pete. He looks so good, sitting on the end of the dock, surrounded by the dying light and the swaying reeds. His Werewolf Mask is on the dock next to him, his hair kind of fucked up, cheeks flushed, staring down into the rippling water. 

Mikey thinks about going back—he’s thought about kissing Pete before, wouldn’t it be nice to just crawl on top of him and—Mikey flushes and looks away quickly, hurrying out of the clearing and back into the sparse trees. That’s ridiculous. Pete’s just an attractive dude and Mikey is lonely sometimes. He pointedly does not think about how his fantasies haven’t involved anyone but Pete for like, the last year, but there’s not that many eligible dudes in town, so it’s only normal, he thinks.

Mikey carefully clears his mind as he finishes his errands. He gathers coral at the beach for Gerard’s art project, fills the rest of his bag with oranges to share with Pete, and stops by the Lost and Found to see if the notebook he misplaced last week has turned up yet.

Sadly, it hasn’t, but he does get some tulip bulbs that someone lost or maybe just threw out. Everyone knows the Lost and Found is pretty much free game unless something is truly personal, so he doesn’t even feel bad.

He’s almost home when he realizes that he forgot to return Gerard’s comic book, which is annoying because he was just down by the Beach. Sigh. Well, he might as well drop the rest of his things off and grab his flashlight before he goes back, because it’s fully dark now.  
Mikey’s house is in view when he almost runs into Spiderweb Tee/Monster Mask dude, who’s trying to write something on the Bulletin Board.

“Oh, hey.” He says, trying to seem vaguely friendly since they’re neighbors now. “How’s it going?”

Then Mikey’s heart sinks. There’s a dark figure in his flowerbeds. 

Skipping over the niceties, Mikey quickly pulls the comic book out of his bag. “Do me a favor? Take this to Gerard?” He shoves the comic book into Monster dude’s chest, eyes focused on whoever is outside of his house. “He’s the weirdo who lives by the Beach.”

“Uh, su—“

“See you around, cookie!” Mikey cries, increasingly hysterical, and leaves Monster Mask dude looking shocked, comic book clutched to his chest. 

Mikey runs to his house, bag full of oranges bouncing at his side, and he wishes he had left his outdoor light on because he still can’t see who it fucking is, but he’s caught them, he has them now, and—

“Pete!? What the hell!” Mikey stops so suddenly he skids on the grass, and Pete whips around, holding something big and rectangular.

“Mikey!” Mikey can’t really make out his face in the darkness, but he knows Pete well enough by now that he can imagine Pete’s eyes going wide with guilt. He tries to hide whatever he’s holding behind is back, but he just ends up dropping it with a loud thump. “Aw, fu—“

“What are you doing!? Are you the one who has been trampling my flowers? You’re trampling them right now!” Mikey wails, pointing helplessly, then crossing his arms and groaning in frustration. “Tell me what you’re doing!” He demands, settling into a serious pout/glare combo, one of his ultimate weapons.

“Shit, I’m sorry, fuck. I keep fucking this up, Mikey, I’m so sorry!” Pete is waving his hands around wildly now, and Mikey is pretty sure he would be running in circles if his stupid white sneakers weren’t in his flowerbed. “I just had to make sure it fit!” Pete explains entirely unhelpfully. 

“Dude, what the fuck, I have no idea what’s going on, can you just—get—just—ugh, just come over here!” He spits out eventually, bouncing on his toes in aggravation. Pete picks up the thing behind him and jumps to the cobblestone path, safely out of Mikey’s flowers. But he keeps talking a mile a minute, and Mikey is so fucking confused.

“Mikey, you moved into this house three years ago today,” huh, Mikey kind of forgot that, but Pete’s totally right, “and I think about you all the time, and I’m really sorry about your flowers, I swear I wasn’t, like, watching you, that was only one time and that was a total accident, but I promise I have good reasons—” Now that he’s closer, Mikey can see that Pete looks miserable and so distraught that this clearly isn’t going to get anywhere helpful. 

“Okay, Pete, seriously, just hold up.” Mikey physically holds his hands up in front of him and Pete’s chatter starts to die out, Mikey can even hear him taking deep inhales. Wow, dude really has an anxiety problem. 

“I have no idea what’s going on and this isn’t helping. Do you wanna come inside and think through what you’re trying to say?” Mikey says calmly and reasonably, and Pete immediately nods and looks relieved. 

“Sorry.” He says bashfully, but Mikey just waves it off. He’d rather find out what’s going on than focus on Pete feeling guilty. 

Mikey opens up his door and steps inside, flicking on the Robo-Lamp by his door. Pete apparently didn’t need much time, because he’s started talking again, but at least it’s slower and he sounds less like he’s about to hyperventilate. 

“I made this for you because I know you loved the Mermaid Set but it was too expensive, so it’s not like, real, because I was gonna try to get it, but then I didn’t have any bells either, but I scrounged some stuff together, and uh, yeah. Sorry if it’s not that nice.” Pete holds up a two-tiered shelf that’s painted the same pastel tones of the Mermaid Set, with little shells and white beads glued on, fish and other sea creatures painted here and there. It isn’t store quality, but it’s so much better and Mikey immediately loves it so much his chest feels tight. 

“Pete, I love it!” Mikey squeals, taking it from his hands and immediately turning it over to inspect every inch.

Mikey is just looking up from the shelf when Pete is suddenly right in front of him. He realizes he still doesn’t really know what’s going on, and the shelf is great but it’s not exactly an answer.

"Okay, like, I swear I don't just watch you. Honest.” Pete starts again. Mikey doesn't make fun of him for this because he seems like he really means it. "But I do spend probably an abnormal amount of time in your bushes." Mikey does roll his eyes at this because Pete is only making it sound weirder, but he keeps waiting.

"Well, I was trying to see how big the space on your wall was. And then one time I just couldn't sleep and was trying to figure out if you were awake so we could hang out, but I didn't wanna knock and wake you up. and then one time at like 4 am I decided I was just gonna tell you—tell you how I feel, but then I...just ended up going home."

Pete’s been glancing around nervously, hands wringing, but suddenly he stills and looks up at Mikey. Before he knows what’s happening, Pete’s pushing up and kissing him, hard for a moment, but then backing off almost immediately.

"This is what I've been trying to tell you." He says.

Mikey is so shocked he doesn't move at first, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "Pete, what--?" He has to try to remember how to breathe.

"So now you know." Pete says quietly, looking at Mikey intently.

Mikey can't read him, but he knows what he wants now that it’s out in the open.

Mikey looks at the shelf in his hands, held between the two of them. He looks back at up at Pete. He looks at the shelf again. He walks over to the kitchen table and puts the shelf down. He turns around and Pete is staring at him.

Pete has just opened his mouth to say something when Mikey rushes forward and pushes him back against the door, kissing him hard and fast. Pete inhales sharply and quickly puts his arms around Mikey and pulls him as close as he can. They make out against the door for a while, frantic and grasping at each other, until Mikey pulls away enough to speak.

"Pete, I didn't know, I didn't think..." Mikey mutters to him as Pete’s mouth trails downwards to kiss Mikey's neck.

"How? How did you not know?" Pete laughs, taking the opportunity to bite down none too gently on Mikey's neck, which is so hot and unexpected because he's still fucking catching up that Mikey gasps embarrassingly.

"I made a pact with myself a year ago, dude. I promised myself I wouldn't let the year pass without saying something to you or doing something or fuck, anything." Pete is so good at talking, and Mikey can't decide if he wants Pete to shut up so one of them can blow the other, or if he wants Pete to keep telling him every secret thought he's had about Mikey over the last three years.

Mikey wonders if it should be weird that Pete is calling him dude while his hand is slipping into Mikey's pants at the back, but he decides not to question it. "That's really romantic and I'm in no way being sarcastic even if it sounds like I am—” Mikey really hopes he doesn't sound sarcastic. Fuck. "But I'd be really really into someone blowing someone—anyone—right now and _fuck_ , can I blow you?"

Pete’s hand clenches on Mikey's ass and the way Pete breathes "fuck yes please" into Mikey's ear is so hot that he grinds into Petes thigh and groans. Apparently he can control himself as much as a sixteen year old when it comes to Pete, but whatever.

He grabs Pete’s arm and navigates him backward across the small room until his legs hit the Ranch Bed and he falls backwards with a bounce.

Mikey smiles wickedly and crawls on top of Pete, just like he thought about earlier, kissing him and sucking on his tongue as he undoes Petes pants. Pete is starting to squirm as Mikey grinds on top of him, and he’s almost sad to move until he thinks about sucking Pete’s dick. Eventually, he moves downwards, pulling Pete’s pants and boxers down with him as he settles between his legs, kneeling on the rug.

Petes lower half is bare now, and he's hard and panting and Mikey can't help but smirk. He reaches out and runs his fingers through the dark curly hair, not quite touching Pete’s dick yet. Mikey can see his muscles straining in anticipation, and he groans "Mikey, fuck, it's gonna feel so good when you touch me."

Mikey feels so pleased and eager as he wraps his hand around the base of Pete’s dick. He moves forward and takes the head into his mouth, moving his lips soft and slow. He tongues the slit as he sucks his head lightly, taking his time to wind Pete up. Pete squirms harder and arches his back, cursing a bunch more and saying Mikey's name. Mikey always knew Pete would run his mouth while getting blown, it just made perfect sense, and he fucking loves it.

Mikey watches Pete closely, watches the way his hands scramble around and eventually wrap around the wood of the headboard as Mikey starts taking him deeper, starts picking up the pace. It doesn’t take long before Pete is bucking and groaning louder, and Mikey can feel his thighs tightening in his grip. Pete’s hands let go of the headboard and he moves them back into Mikey’s hair, pulling lightly, and he hums in approval. 

"Fuck, Mikey, god, I don't want you to stop, but I'm gonna come soon and I don't want to but fuck I can't help it it feels so good but it's gonna happen soon okay?" Mikey appreciates the warning and he sucks Pete harder and deeper, moaning around his dick and Pete just starts swearing. A moment later Pete comes hard in the back of his throat, fingers pulling Mikey's hair a little and his back lifting off the bed. Mikey swallows around Petes dick which makes him moan again, and feels pretty pleased. He has a feeling blowing Pete is going to become one of his new favorite past-times. He pulls off slowly, running his hands along Pete’s thighs and sitting back on his heels.

Pete is breathing heavily and looking down at Mikey, reaching for him and Mikey is all too happy to climb back on top of him and start to kiss him. Pete groans into his mouth and a moment later flips Mikey over to the side so they're more fully on the bed. He wastes no time in working at Mikey's pants either, one hand at the button and the other palming him.

Mikey bites his lip and pushes up, the contact great but he needs more, and he's trying to not just start grinding against Petes thigh although it's tempting. All the while Petes whispering to him things like "I can taste myself in your mouth” and "just look at you, fuck I can't wait to touch you” and "there's so many things I wanna do to you if you'll let me" and Mikey is so turned on and getting impatient and finally Pete is pushing his pants down.

Mikey wordlessly hands Pete lube from his nightstand and a moment later he has a warm, slick hand around Mikey. He groans loudly and pushes up into the contact. Pete kisses him as he sets a slow, steady pace, nibbling on his lower lip before moving downwards and biting his neck as Mikey's breathing gets increasingly ragged.

Petes thumb is hitting just at the bottom of the head on the upstroke and Mikey is fisting the sheets and pushing up into it, already feeling himself start to unravel. Then Pete uses his unoccupied hand to lift Mikey's shirt as far as it'll go, and he starts kissing Mikey's chest. His mouth finds Mikey's nipple and when he starts to suck on it lightly, it feels like sparks are shooting through him. "Oh fuck." he breathes, bucking up into Pete's hand and burying a hand in his hair.

Pete sucks for a moment longer before grinning up at Mikey and asking "You gonna come for me, Mikey? What do I need to do?"

“Just—keep doing that and _faster_." Mikey groans out, already feeling so close. Pete grins for a moment before he lowers his head again, tongue swirling around Mikey's nipple and hand gripping him tighter and faster. It's less than a moment later when Mikey is pushing up with a shout and coming hard. He can still taste Pete in his mouth as he's coming over Petes hand and leaking through his fingers.

Pete kisses him slow and dirty as Mikey comes back to himself, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and doing a cursory clean up. Then his arms are around Mikey, pulling him close, and Mikey is running his fingers through Pete’s hair, werewolf hood knocked to the ground somewhere near the door. 

They’re smiling hugely at each other and Mikey feels a little bit ridiculous and more than a little vulnerable but he doesn’t feel afraid like he expected. He feels warm and content and part of him wants to fall asleep and part of him wants to lie awake forever, staring at and touching Pete. 

Sometime later after a bunch more kissing and touching and more touching that ends with Pete giving Mikey the best oral sex he's ever received, they're cleaned up and cuddling in bed, talking quietly. As time goes on Mikey is still feeling giddy but he also feels nervous and part of him is starting to find that terrified feeling. He tries to close that part away for now and focus on the way Pete is running his fingertips over Mikey's skin.

"You wanna stay over?" Mikey asks after they've been quiet for a while and he's starting to feel sleepy. 

Pete nods and grins immediately. "Yes please." He mutters and looks so adorable that Mikey has to kiss him again.

He has a serious matter to attend to though before they can fall asleep. "Okay, but I have an important question first."

Petes eyes widen a little and he nods quickly. "What?"

“Can you please try to stop trampling the flowers?" Mikey asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Pete flushes and giggles, hiding his face in his hands and Mikey almost caves and just kisses him again but he loves his flowers, dammit.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry, I know they’re precious.” Pete looks half sincere and half like he’s smirking, but Mikey accepts it and kisses him. He ends up getting Pete off again before they finally fall asleep and even though he wakes up a few times in the night, momentarily confused when Pete’s in his bed, all in all he sleeps well.

In the morning, Mikey has a warm feeling in his chest when he wakes up and Pete is already awake, looking at him and smiling softly. He thinks he could get used to this. 

When they finally get out of bed, Pete helps Mikey build tiny pickets around the flowerbeds so it'll be easier for Pete to not crush the flowers when he inevitably continues peeking into Mikey's window to see if he's awake.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? why did i write the sex scene almost exclusively on public transit in one sitting? 
> 
> truly, the world may never know. 
> 
> might write another section of this with a different pairing, if i can ever get myself to write something that isn't pete/mikey lol 
> 
> even on weird shit like this, i still live for comments <3


End file.
